<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wouldn't It Be Fun? by Violsva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642606">Wouldn't It Be Fun?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva'>Violsva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Creepy Obsessive Fantasies, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Various Dark Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dottie rebuilding, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wouldn't It Be Fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts">Phlyarologist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6817680#cmt6817680">here</a>; more three sentence fills can be found at my <a href="https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/shortfic">shortfic</a> tag on Dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She needs to rebuild everything around herself <i>again</i>, and even if she manages it she knows it won’t be what she really wants. She wants space to spread out, space that is hers, space where she can imagine finally having Peggy at her mercy, making her beg for the fundamentals of life, making her sleep for weeks like a dog at her feet, making her <i>hers</i>, and watching her still always trying to fight back.</p>
<p>Instead she has a cramped shoebox apartment and a clammy-handed “theatrical agent” who thinks she’s a naïve would-be starlet, and plans, so so many plans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>